Rosuto Shinigami
by CrypticFiggs
Summary: A shinigami whose Zanpakutō refuses to accept her as its master. Due to this rebellion, the Zanpakutō has done the impossible and has materialized in the real world. This is the story of Kuroi Dangan's attempt to rejoin with her Zanpakutō and save the Karakura Town and the Soul Society from Shiroi kyōfu, who has brainwashed all 13 Gotei and is using them to destroy all life.
1. Prologue: It's A Trap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Bleach…that includes Characters, Places, Names, or Story Plots. Believe me if I did, I would not be in school trying to improve my chances of getting a better job. *looks around sheepishly* That being said, I do own any and all original character you might run into in this story. (**Kuroi:** He may own us but that doesn't mean we listen to him…well not all the time anyways) Sorry 'bout that, these guys have a mind of their own, which reside within my own mind…soooo does that make me like…a crazy person? (**Shiroi: **Of course it does, how else would you come up with someone like me) *looks at reader* ummm yea, I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading this lol. So enjoy the story and let me know what you think…keep in mind that this is my first story so go a little easy on me.

P.S. This is my first story and this chapter is not yet completed. I posted it so that you guys can read it and let me know whether i should continue it or not...Also if you have any ideas, suggestions, comments, or complaints (be polite with complaints if you have any, please), shoot me a message or review with them and i will gladly take them into consideration :)

Prologue: It's a Trap!

***Ichigo's POV***

"What!" Ichigo yelled as he confronted head captain Yamamoto.

"You can't possibly be serious?" He stared straight into Yamamoto's eyes, a feat that not many could manage for very long.

"I am deadly serious, substitute soul reaper. So long as you keep that title, then you are bound to my orders, now go!" Yamamoto said with the steel look he normally gave before losing all patience…Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Sighing in resignation, he broke the stare down, and proceeded to exit the room, passing by Shunsui Kyōraku, who was currently pretending not to listen on what was going on. Shunsui gave Ichigo a look that said, 'best get it over with' and made his way into the head captain's office.

Ichigo continued his trek down the Seiritei, heading towards the gate. The whole time, he was going over his "new" orders.

**~Flashback~**

***Yamamoto's POV***

"Ichigo, while I still may not agree with you being a substitute soul reaper, the truth is, that I have received some troubling news about an incident in Hueco Mundo. Due to your recent activities down there, I have decided that you and your fellow soul reaper friends, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are the best team to resolve the situation down there. You are to collect Rukia and Renji from their quarters, relay these orders to them and depart immediately. Am I understood?"

**~End Flashback~**

*** Kyōraku's POV***

While Ichigo was making his way down the Seiritei. Shunsui was answering a summons of his own by the head captain.

"Surely you could have been a bit softer on the boy?" he asked Yamamoto. He paced around the room, doing his best not to look at the head captain while he spoke.

"Yes, I could have, but then I would have had to put up with his nonsense and complaining. As it is, he still tried. And the main point was to get him going." responded Yamamoto sternly.

"Fact of the matter is that he is on his way out of the Seiritai, where he will not be in the way of my plans." For some reason, the way he said this, struck Shunsui as strange and he turned to look at the Head Captain. He never managed to see him, for at that moment, he heard

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" and was trapped in the head captain's kido…one far too powerful for even him to break out of.

"What the hell are you doing, Head Captain!" he demanded, shocked. Still doing his best to break the kido, but knowing that there was no way he would ever manage it without some help. Yamamoto stood in front of him and Shunsui noticed that he had unraveled his staff and drawn his Zanpakutō. "Head Captain!" Holding his Zanpakutō in a relaxed form, Yamamoto looked straight into Shunsui's eyes...

"I am very sorry about this, Shunsui. I summoned you here because I wanted this to be as painless as possible for you, given your state of health. But despite all that, knowing the pain first hand, I am afraid this will still hurt considerably. I beg you, don't fight it. For if you do, it will only hurt more." As soon as he finished, Shunsui felt a spiritual pressure so immense, he felt himself suffocating in its weight. _What is this?_ he thought, _this pressure feels familiar_. Then he saw the source of the new pressure…

"This is impossible…You're dead." The unknown figure approached him, and whispered in his ear

"Shitagau Shunsui, Shitagau." Shunsui screamed in agony and blacked out.

***Ichigo's POV***

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia had all reached the Senkaimon and were about to step through, when Ichigo stopped in mid-step and turned in the direction of the Seiritei. Rukia, who was right behind him, noticed that Ichigo looked worried and asked,

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Renji, who was already halfway through the Senkaimon, looked back when he heard Rukia.

"I'm not sure…I just have the odd feeling that there's something wrong in the Seiritei." Ichigo replied.

Renji scowled "Don't be silly, Ichigo. You're just mad that you're being ordered around by the Head Captain."

"Look..Renji! I don't mind that Old man Yamato is ordering me to go check out Hueco Mundo…but I'm telling you that something is wrong" Ichigo replied sarcastically. Rukia could see that they Ichigo and Renji were about to start one of their 'oh so famous' arguments. So sighing angrily, she marched up to both of them, grabbed them both by the collar and began dragging them across the Senkaimon.

"What! Rukia…wait, we should go check out what's going on…" sputtered Ichigo, while Renji just did his best to get free. Of course, everyone knew that when Rukia got serious, no one could escape her grip, so she managed to get them through the Senkaimon and watched the doors close behind them before releasing them. With nothing else to do, they began their trek through the Dangai, not bothering to hurry since the Kōtotsu had been temporarily diverted in preparation for their trip to the human world.

"So what do you suppose the emergency is in Hueco Mundo?" asked Renji as they walked.

"I don't know…but Captain Yamamoto seemed pretty serious when he gave me the orders to check it out right away." replied Ichigo.

"Well if it's got the Head Captain worried, then it must be serious…I'm curious why he didn't decide to assign a captain to come with us." mused Rukia. They reached the opposite end of the Dangai and Renji took the lead in opening the Senkaimon to the real world. They stepped through and looked around, to make sure they had arrived at Urahara's shop. They walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" yelled Ururu from inside the shop.

***Byakuya's POV***

Byakuya Kuchiki was uneasy…he had always been the most cautious of the captains, and as such, when he received a personal summons from Head Captain Yamamoto, it struck him as strange. And while he could not understand why, he decided to go into the Seiritei, expecting an ambush. As he walked down the halls towards the Head Captain's office, he noticed that they were unnaturally vacant. Usually he'd see academy students roaming the halls, going about their business, or other captains waiting for an audience with the Head Captain. Not being one to be caught unawares, he prepared his mind for a fight. He lightly tapped on the door to the office, and heard a quiet muffled "Enter" from the Head Captain. He walked in, inspecting the entirety of the room as he did so. First things he noticed was that he wasn't the only captain there. Aside from the Head Captain, Captains Unohana, Kyōraku, Ukitake, Suì-Fēng, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, and Hitsugaya were there. Which meant, all but Kenpachi Zaraki had been summoned. They were all standing in line next to the Head Captain's desk…

"Head Captain, you summoned?" said Byakuya, and while he bowed his head, he kept himself ready to move.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki. I summoned you here because I am in need of your services." said the Head Captain.


	2. A Note from the Author

Hello everyone, First off I would like to apologize for not posting a new chapter, I have actually been stuck on the story and because of this, I write this note to ask the readers for two things…

One, Any ideas or suggestions as to where you guys think the story should go. Anything helps as I am unsure what else to write.

Two, your thoughts on whether or not you like the story or not. Should I continue it or should I just stop.

Thank you in advance, I'd also like to mention that I have other stories in mind, but since I've been stuck with this one, I haven't actually typed them up. I look forward to hearing anything you guys have to offer


End file.
